


Locker Room Surprise

by AnalExtremes



Series: No Pain, No Kane, No Gain [1]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Ass Juices, Ass Play, Graphic Description, Gym, Huge dicks, King of Fighters - Freeform, M/M, Porn movie, Prolapse, Public Sex, a little bit of plot and too much sex, anal extremes, anal stretching, anatomical description, bara, big assholes, deep penetration, destroyed assholes, rosebuds - Freeform, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalExtremes/pseuds/AnalExtremes
Summary: This is the first chapter of a story where Ramon and Billy Kane are gym partners but get to discover a lot about each other's desires while exercising together!





	Locker Room Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is based one more of my crazy anal wrecking stories which I'm addicted to. This time we'll have Billy Kane and Ramon getting into some serious action together! It includes several anal extremes and almost hyper/hyper themes as it always will. It'll include public sex at some point and could add other characters as we get through with it. Open to suggestions here!
> 
> I love deep penetrations, anal extremes and prolapsed assholes (also called rosebuds). Therefore if you are into these kinks you'll love it! For those who aren't sure about reading this I'd warn them to proceed cautiously. I also have a ([tumblr](https://analextremess.tumblr.com/ask)) to receive prompts because I started writing and I want to get better at it. More info about my preferences in the end notes and my tumblr.

Billy and Ramon had been gym buddies for a few months. There was no tournament coming around but they both liked to keep their bodies in shape. The fact that their teammates hadn’t been having a lot of interest in lifting had brought them together. Lilly wasn’t around a lot since she had moved to another country with her new fiancée. A change of pace gave Billy more time to waste on random dudes.

The English lad had become a gym junkie but his interests didn’t stop there. He even started instructing some guys as a way of flirting around. However, Billy was having some difficulties with his package size. A foot and four inches in length accompanied by five inches in girth was bringing him several problems. Luck was on his side because it wasn’t that big when soft, it was an abnormal bulge between his legs but he was able to conceal it away. Although there was no need to do it all the time because he knew it would bring some guys around him. However, almost no man was able to take his enormous member. The size queens who were around him had ran away many times just looking at the gargantuan monster, the sheer size filled all of them with fear.

Being unable to fuck any men the next step was very natural to him, besides being addicted to exercising his muscles he began a journey on admiring porn stars. In the view of many a loose asshole can be a displeasing sight, to Billy it was admirable. He dreamed of finding someone as loose as those professional fisting porn sluts. Adventuring through many websites led him to find even lewder actions, deeper toys and the act of prolapsing. A rosebud or a bouquet, it always got him going. Seeing another male’s butthole inside out brought him as much pleasure as seeing them getting wrecked, perhaps even a bit more. It was unexpected and out of this world how the imagery and fantasies permeated his mind. His addiction made him a bit careless. It was the need to have someone to actually wreck, someone to pound and destroy. Billy was extremely annoyed with all the frustration feelings.

On a random Saturday both him and Ramon decided to work out after teaching some new guys an expert exercise routine to build up some pecs. Saturday and Sunday nights were the nights they had almost no one in the gym. Billy had gone to the locker room but Ramon was still talking to an acquaintance. Once he was done he walked in to take a bath. Ramon’s steps were really careful after hearing some sliding noises. He had thought Billy was fucking another guy in there but to his surprises there were a lot more to those sounds. He approached the area where Kane was sitting on a bench, jerking off that gigantic dick to a porn movie on his phone. There were some lower voices and moans. _“Get these fists in there… Oh fuck, destroy my asshole! Please I don’t want it to ever close again!”_ A man had shouted and the English lad increased the speed in which he slid his right hand through the massive greasy meat pole. Ramon’s cock got instantly hard, the length was far less than Billy’s being only eleven inches long. He was still thick bearing four inches in girth.

The blonde Mexican male carefully brought his shorts to his thighs beginning to fondle his own asshole. It was a wide stretchy puckered opening. Ramon was one of those guys into heavy punch-fucking but never really exposed it to another male. He did the job on his own by using toys and his fists. He quickly inserted four fingers which was no challenge to him, a fifth one was pushed inside sliding through the sweaty asscrack. He only twisted his hand inside trying to avoid loud noises. Billy shouldn’t know he was in there. “ _Push it out fucking asswhore!”_ another guy shouted, even though Ramon couldn’t see anything on the movie he knew what it meant. A loud squelching and wet fart noise gave him the final hint. _“Look at that, his rose is enormous there must be at least three inches of his guts coming out of his butt!”_ Another sound had a hint someone was measuring it. _“Fuck it’s actually four!”_ A third male voice almost screamed in excitement. Billy grunted jizzing his own face in a long orgasm, Ramon lost the count of cum ropes coming out of Billy’s dick. It only had the luchador shoving his fist deeper inside his own mancunt, as deep as he could reach.

Billy stood up going to showers which were located a bit far away from the actual lockers. Ramon was swift to get his shorts up and run towards Billy’s phone. He scooped a bit of cum from the bench tasting it, leading him to almost offer his hole to be destroyed right there. Unfortunately he was too shy only writing a note with the website and the scene title on his own phone. He proceeded to ran away driving home as fast as he could. The only thing he didn’t notice was how he smeared Billy’s phone with thick assjuices. When Kane had come back to check it out he smelled on the delicious sweet anal mucus. The blonde pole fighter didn’t resist licking some on his own phone wondering who had seen him and why there was so much anal mucus all over his belongings.

Ramon didn’t even manage to take a bath. The man was completely astonished with how lewd his gym partner was. He’d never imagine such things happening right to his side. The mind couldn’t give him a rest… What a size, what a dick! His biggest toy was shorter than a foot long and only four inches thick… Billy’s man tool seemed to be so much bigger! There were a lot of excited thoughts rushing through his brain when imagining a thousand and more possibilities. The man could only quickly turn his computer on to access the website searching for the scene. He accessed it letting the computer download a movie file while taking his biggest toy and some lube from a drawer in his wardrobe. Ramon’s hole was a bit stretched out from the impromptu fisting but his toy was much thicker. He fixed the base on his computer chair removing his shirt, shorts and jockstrap. Right after pressing the start button he rubbed the toy’s head on his hole pushing against it to feel a thick girth spreading his asshole apart.

In his computer screen three guys fisted a sloppy bottom trying to insert a hand from each one inside the wrecked slut. Ramon couldn’t resist it but to sit on the toy pushing it right into his rectum and quickly getting it onto his colon. It was painful because he didn’t prepare at all but only to imagine Billy wrecking his hole got him as horny as a bitch in heat. Insisting on having his own hole stretched he kept going on until the length was right inside his lower intestine, buried to the balls in his widely stretched asshole. He moaned in pain with his hard cock bobbing in between his legs, dripping sticky precum, enough to fill a cup in a minute. He started riding his latex toy, the feel of it grabbing his internal walls and ripping them apart only had him sitting on it harder. The need to open himself up took the core of his mind.

A voice shouting: _“Look at that, his rose is enormous there must be at least four inches of his guts pushing out of his butt!”_ came up in the fifteen minutes mark of the scene getting Ramon to fart out his toy and push out as hard as he could. He felt his asshole turning inside out, an overwhelming amount of pleasure taking over his rectal tissues got him to shiver. His fingers instantly moved to the big rosebud rubbing against his meaty bee stinger. It wasn’t his first time prolapsing out but this time had his internal walls a bit bruised getting them to be overly sensitive. Ramon’s dick started streaming cum then jets of white creamy ropes painted the chair he was sitting on while he jerked off to what was at least three inches his own big rosebud. His swollen asslips had him in another. He sat on the chair, legs spread wide open, enjoying the feeling of having his rectum slowly receding back inside leaving a wide gaped mess adorned by a swollen doughnut like rim.

Ramon was set on having billy fucking his guts. He was completely taken by the lust of trying to show his gym partner a good prolapse and what a good muscle cunt looked like. He swore it to himself; if any opportunity came up he’d go for it no matter what the circumstance was. Luck was on his side since he and Billy would go to the gym right on the next day. It was even more auspicious considering it was glutes day. He dreamt of it while taking a warm bath and feeling his swollen, stretched out asshole closing at very slow pace. It still prolapsed if he pushed out which was a nice sensation to him. There was some protein shake to drink before going to sleep through an entire night of perverted dreams. What would he do to get Billy’s attention next day?

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and hope you guys like it! I have been away for a while since I'm having a bit of a rough time but will try to keep writing when I can.
> 
> You can visit my ([tumblr](https://analextremess.tumblr.com/ask)) and write prompts. I'll happily write horny stuff for you guys but they'll mostly be on shorter sizes than my stories and commissions! 
> 
> I have a rather big preference for scenes including anal play. When it comes to anal I like everything but here are my favorites: stretching, big insertions, gaping, prolapsing, rosebuds. Other stuff such as oviposition and creative ways of wrecking an asshole are always welcome. Besides that I enjoy pretty much everything! Send me prompts including whatever character(s) you want (no need to be Bara) and the darkest filthiest kinks you have and I'll try to reply them!
> 
> If you got here I'm also taking tips and commissions since my student life got a bit hard! You can contact me through here or my tumblr or this email: hikariluan@gmail.com . Don't worry though, I'll still be posting stuf from time to time when I can. A big thank you to everyone who cared about contacting me with critics and nice words!


End file.
